Sin saber
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Una traición les enseño que el verdadero amor no existe.
1. Chapter 1

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

Esta sola, se siente sola, sentada a la orilla de aquel gran lago dejando escapar sus lágrimas, sin temor a nada ni a nadie

── Jamás creí verte llorar ── argumenta un voz sorprendiéndola, gira sobresaltada y lo ve de pie junto a ella

── ¿Que irónica la vida no, Granger? ── Sus palabras salen de sus labios pero su mirada esta fija en ese horizonte

── Vete ── logra articular por fin y con cansancio

── ¿irme? ── pregunta sonriéndole de lado con arrogancia ── ¿Dame un buen motivo? ── pide con él con sorna

── ¿Un motivo? ── Sonríe discretamente _"-tengo muchos-"_piensas

_1: lo odias_

_2: es un estúpido_

_3: arrogante_

_4: elitista, ah y sobre todo es Draco Malfoy_

── No tengo por que hacerlo ── responde levantándose dispuesta a marcharse, se encamina con rapidez hacia el interior del castillo, él la sostiene por el brazo y la hace girar quedando frente a frente con él

Se ven fijamente, él esta sufriendo igual o más que ella, ellos los traicionaron y quizás la culpa fue de ambos, pero no se lo merecían, no merecían ser traicionados, no merecían ser la burla del colegio, no merecían que jugaran con sus sentimientos

No, no merecían ese absurdo engaño, no merecían sentir ese maldito dolor en su interior, no merecían nada de eso ¡malditasea!

¿Quiénes eran ellos para jugar con ustedes?¿Quiénes?

── Las personas que mas querían a quienes ustedes le entregaron su corazón ──

── ¿Por qué? ── sale de su boca un sosollo, él la mira con dolor y suaviza su agarre

── No lo se ── le responde con tanta tranquilada en su voz en que en cierto modo le da confort. Lo abraza, si lo abraza por que necesita ha alguien en este momento. Por que él es el único que la comprende y siente lo mismo que ella

── Merecemos algo mejor ── le dice, no puedes evitar sonreír en su pecho y ya no es una simple sonrisa sino una carcajada de impotencia, se separas del y lo ve directamente a los ojos

── ¡Míranos! ── ordena ella ── mira esto que nos rodea, todo esto esta igual ── Suelta con rabia ── ¡ellos están allá dentro! ── Señala el castillo ── riéndose de nosotros de los estúpidos que utilizaron ── para en su garganta se forma un nudo y es donde mueren sus palabras

── llora ── apoya él ── es la única forma de desahogarte ── ella limpia las lágrimas con indignación y lo ve así y hay como si nada pasara

── ¿Por qué te comportas como si todo estuviera bien? ── pregunta incrédula

── Simple Granger ── responde con frialdad ── ellos no merecen nuestras lagrimas, ellos no merecen que suframos por su amor nos merecemos algo mejor ── vuelve a repetir esas palabras "merecemos algo mejor"

── fue nuestra culpa ── Sale de su boca sin pensarlo

── ¿nuestra culpa? ── repite ingenuo, ríe si él se esta riendo de su comentario ── nosotros estuvimos a su lado en todo lo que ellos quisieron, los apoyamos tú luchaste al lado de él sacrificando a tus padres ── no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas recordando ese pasado doloroso que la persigue en cada instante de su vida ── ¿y yo? ── él sonríe y lleva sus manos a su cabello frustrado ── Yo arriesgue mi vida por ella, sacrifique a mi madre por ella ¿y como me pago? ── - se detiene al igual que ella esta sufriendo y por el momento sabes que tiene ganas de llorar y piensa en todo lo que le dijo sabe que tiene razón

── merecemos algo mejor ── acepta ella por fin y él sonríe le responde a su sonrisa, sin saber que esa sonrisa será su perdición

….

Draco Malfoy camina distraído recordando toda su vida, sonríe con ironía estaba dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella, ¡que estupidez mas grande!, dobla la esquina del pasillo levanta la vista y la ve solo a poca distancia de la suya, ella lo ve de igual manera y camina tratando de alejarse de él

Se sonríes de lado, es lo que hace por fuera mientras por dentro se le desgarra el corazón por ella, por la mujer que amo por que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por esa, por la que jugo con sus sentimientos

── No podrás huirme toda la vida ── suelta en tono frio, ella se detiene con inseguridad

── ¿Qué quieres? ── pregunta, le sonríe ¿Por qué sonríes? para no llorar

── Que irónica es la vida ── ríe con sorna ── hace unos días atrás yo estaba con un mujer ── vuelve a reírse ── una falsa mujer ── finaliza entre dientes

── No te permito que me ofendas ── le reprocha

── Yo no te estoy ofendiendo solo digo la verdad y si te duele es simplemente por que sabes que es cierto ── rebate con tanto odio que ella lo mira sorprendida

── ¿en que te convertiste? ── cuestiona logrando que él suelte una carcajada

── ¿En que me convertí? ── repite riendo ── ¡En un hombre frustrado! en un estúpido que creyó en una mujerzuela, si Ginebra no se por que te sorprendes si sabes perfectamente que es cierto ¿come te sentías al estar con el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy y al mismo tiempo con el héroe del mundo mágico? ── le pregunta con odio ── ¿COMO MALDITASEA? ── le grita con furia- Dime que sientes al saber que Draco Malfoy prefirió usar un hechizo protector para una mujer que no vale la pena que salvar a su madre ── rebates dolido y dejando salir unas lagrimas ── Me dieron dos oportunidades ── articula con vos baja y sonríes ── Solo dos salvar a mi madre o a ti ── se gira furioso y golpea la pared para desquitar su rabia su frustración ── Vi morir a mi madre ── llora y ella también ── La vi morir y preferí salvarte a ti por que pensé que seria para siempre ¿y como me pagaste? ── se acerca a ella tomándola por los hombros con fuerza y estremeciéndola ── ¿COMOO?, Acostándote con el estúpido de Potter traicionándome a mi y a tu amiga ── la suelta la ve abrazándose a si misma

Se recuestas de la pared y se dejas caer llorando como un niño pequeño y recordando la última mirada de su madre. Llora desesperadamente, sabe que ese último brillo en sus ojos le hizo entender que lo comprendía y que estaba de acuerdo con él, se sacrifico por su felicidad

── Vete ── le pide

── Draco yo… ──

── ¡Lárgate ya mismo de aquí Ginebra Weasley! ¡LARGATEE!- Le ordena

── Solo espero que algún día me perdones ── dice por fin antes de desaparecer, sintió rabia y asco por si mismo por haber preferido a una mujer que ha su madre, golpea el piso con fuerza lastimándose la mano pero no le importa

…..

Entra a su sala común, sube el primer escalón y su voz te detiene completamente

── Hermione ── susurra tu nombre, sientes la rabia recorrer tus venas

── ¿Qué quieres? ── pregunta sin emoción en tu voz

── Hablar contigo ── dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

── Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar ──

── Espera por favor ── ruega sosteniendo su mano, se suelta rápidamente asqueada ante su contacto

── ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme Harry Potter! –advierte

── Hermione por favor hablemos yo jamás te quie… ──

── Calla ya Harry ── lo interrumpe ── tus palabras para mi ya no tienen ningún tipo de valor ── finaliza

── ¿Por qué me tratas así? ── pregunta incrédulo

── entre tu y yo quedo todo muy claro ── toma aire ── preferiste a mi amiga pero como eres tan hombre no tuviste el valor suficiente para decírmelo ni mucho menos para dejarme ¿no? ── cuestiona él abre la boca en un intento de contestar pero ella sube su mano callándolo ── Se te hizo mucho mas divertido andar con ambas, jugar conmigo ── Sonríe dejando escapar unas lagrimas ── ¿y como te sientes al respecto ? ── pregunta ── ¿no me responderás?¿ el gran Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico? ── se ríe de él ── Ya lo sabia yo, eres un completo cobarde y espero el destino no te pague con la misma Módena ── finaliza bajando el escalón y dirigiéndose a la salida

…..

Camina sin rumbo fijo y lo divisa sentado en el pie de un árbol y se encamina hacia él, llega en silencio y se sientas a su lado, fija su vista en el mismo punto que él, en la nada

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── pregunta con frialdad

── _pienso_ ── responde en susurro, no lo ves pero sabes que él esta sonriendo

── ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ── cuestiona ella

── no estamos aquí sentados pensado ── suspira y continua ── estamos aquí escapando de nuestra realidad ──

── _quizás_ ── susurra

── ¿esto lo que dirás? ── la mira por fin

── Esto lo que tengo que decir ── responde ganándose una sonrisa de su parte, ven la lejanía del horizonte y el cielo involucrándose en un silencio total

── ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? ──

── ¿Eso que? ── pregunta divertida por la situación

── Tomar aire y soltarlo ── responde fastidiado

── es entretenido ── defiende ella y caen nuevamente en un silencio

En ese silencio que los ayuda a pensar y a curar su dolor, ese silencio que es su fiel confidente y su mayor apoyo

── ¿Granger cásate conmigo? ──


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

…..

Lo mira incrédula y sonríe

── Jamás creí que tuvieras sentido del humor ── responde, él la mira serio ella cae en su error, él no esta bromeando, lo ve fijamente y se levanta sobresaltada ── ¿estas loco? ── Su pregunta es temerosa

Ve como se levanta y algo que ella odia en él es como toma todo con tanta paciencia y tranquilidad

── Dudas de mi equilibrio mental Granger ── no es una pregunta es una afirmación y él sonríe, ese bendita sonrisa de lado

── ¿Dudar? De tu equilibrio mental Malfoy ── sonríe incrédula ── Es una afirmación para mi solamente a una persona en esa condición se le ocurriría tal propuesta ¿Sabes quien soy yo? ── Su pregunta suena tonta y un tanto infantil pero a él no le causa ningún chiste

── Se perfectamente quien eres ── responde mordaz ── Hermione Granger- ── susurra su nombre tan bajito que ella puede jurar que lo ha hecho con la intensión de no gastarlo ── Pero de igual forma se que eres la única persona a la que de igual forma traicionaron la que comparte el mismo significado conmigo de sus lagrimas y que será ¿odio? ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? ¿Qué? Lo sabes por que aun yo no ── le da la espalda nuevamente viendo el fin del horizonte

Razona, piensa, analiza

"_-Malditaseas una y mil veces Harry Potter-" ── _¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo? ¿Compartir mi dolor? Es eso- ── se ríe de si misma_, "-Desde cuando eres tan frívola tan burlona-"_

── Le entregamos el corazón a las personas equivocadas ── evade su pregunta y ella maldice por que cada una de sus palabras le dan de lleno en el pecho y la hieren ── Piénsalo ── continua ── Quizás es la mejor forma de vengarnos ── finaliza

── ¿Vengarnos?¿de que y de quienes? ── _"-Por dios Hermione no seas tan ilusa es obvio-"_ piensa ── No jugare su mismo juego Malfoy ── debate

── ¿Qué harás entonces? ── pregunta molesto ── ¿llorar todas la noches por él y preguntarle al airé por que lo hizo? ¿Eso harás ¿ ¿Vamos respóndeme? ──

── Eso no te importa ──

── ¡Claro que me importa! ── debate ── me importaba tu vida desde que se vio unida a la mía por una maldita traición ── susurra casi inaudible

── Vengarnos de que servirá ¿casarme contigo de que servirá? ── Pregunta

── Estamos solos ── responde ── Yo no tengo familia ── lo ve como sonríe mientras una lagrima cae silenciosamente por su mejilla y la limpia con rapidez ── Al igual que tu yo perdí todo en la guerra ── finaliza restándole importancia y viéndola directamente a los ojos

Puede sentirse el frio de sus ojos y miedo que él trasmite les duele tanto, no saben aun que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento, ella deja caer sus lágrimas

Esta llorando y aun no lo entiende, ve como él se acerca y la abraza fuertemente

_-"¿Quién lo diría no? Draco Malfoy es tu único apoyo-"_

── No me gusta esto ── confiesa como una niña pequeña ── no me gusta sufrir no me gusta llorar por absurdos por personas que no valen la pena ya ── finaliza derramando sus lagrimas

── Yo se cuanto cansa sufrir ── confiesa él ── -A veces no es justa la vida ── la estrecha mas a él ── Se puede aprender a sufrir ¿Sabias? ── ella niega sobre su pecho ── Yo te voy ha enseñar yo te voy hacerte valer hacerte volver a soñar Granger lo juro ──

Sus palabras le dan confort y cierra los ojos por un momento

"_-Piensa en ti y en nadie mas –"_

Se separa de él y lo ve directamente a los ojos, seria esa la mejor decisión que halla podido tomar pero será la única que le dejara una lección y le enseñara a equivocarte por si misma

── Acepto Casarme contigo Draco Malfoy ── le dice y él le sonríe, sabe que él ya tenia la seguridad de su respuesta

── Hablare con Dumbledore- informa ella solo asiente en afirmación y él emprende su camino ── Granger ── le llama

── ¿Si? ──

── Serás la novia mas hermosa de 17 años ── suelta antes de continuar su camino y ella se sorprende

….

Entra al gran comedor y siente los rumores detrás de él, la indignación recorre sus venas

"_-¿Qué era lo que ibas hacer? Ha si hablar con el viejo loco-"_

Se dirige con rapidez a la mesa de los profesores con su cara en alto y su altivez, pasa por la mesa de los leones y no puede evitar dirigir su mirada a la nueva pareja, siente asco, rabia e impotencia, sigue su camino sin dudar su venganza se cocina de forma lenta y justamente faltando poco para llegar a su destino escucha risa por curiosidad se das vuelta y la ve a ella, su futura esposa a la entrada de ese comedor

"_- Suficiente-"piensas, T_omas su varita y conjuras un hechizo

── Señores ── dices bien alto ── Realmente quería hacerles llegar la invitación y no que se enterar de este modo ── sonríe pues todos incluyéndola le están prestando atención ── Solo quiero anunciar MI BODA ── recalca ── Con Hermione Granger ──

…

Camina lento, despacio, contado sus pasos ese vestido pesa y pesa mucho cada paso que ella da es un recuerdo para él, tiene ganas de llorar desea hacerlo, pero no lo hace supuestamente ese es el día mas feliz de toda mujer _"- Seguramente si lo es-"_ se reprocha a si misma, pero solo si se casaran por amor y no por venganza

Trata de retener sus lágrimas mientras camina hacia él

Él…

El que LA ha apoyado y de igual forma el que LA convenció de cometer esa locura

"_-Tu aceptaste cometer esa locura junto a él-"_

…

….

….

No puede evitar sentirte incomoda por toda esas miradas fijas en ella, siente que el camino hacia él se le hace eterno

….

….

Esta caminando en medio de dos columnas de sillas blancas y todos sus compañeros la están observado, maldice el momento de no haberle reprochado al elegir el lugar de su boda

….

…

Va llegando pero justo allí detiene su mirada en la primera fila de esas sillas están ellos, los invitados especiales. lo ves allí tomando su mano le molesta su descaro hace un día rogaba su perdón y ahora ve lo allí

_Flash Black_

_Va caminando algo rápido todo esto de la boda la tiene algo estresada, se detienes en seco y da media vuelta trata por todos los motivos de evitarlo, pero por mas que fuese querido que no la hubiera visto, pero si lo hizo_

── _Detente por favor ── le suplica y así lo hace no por él si no por ella misma quizás en ese momento se halla dado cuenta de que ya no lo odia y pueda dejar toda esa falsa que han montando todos juntos_

── _¿Qué quieres? ── trata de sonar indiferente_

── _Pedirte que no lo hagas- ─ le confiesa, sonríe incrédula_

── _Es algo tarde para eso no crees ── le reprocha y continua su camino dándose cuenta de que cada día lo odia mas_

── _¿Dónde quedo el amor que nos tenias donde? ── le grita y siente sus palabras como un insulto, se gira furiosa e indignada _

── _¡En el pasado, en el maldito pasado! ── exclama ── en ese pasado donde tu me traicionaste y no te importo ese amor que ahora profanas ── finaliza con la vos quebrada pues las malditas ganas de llorar la siguen asechando_

_Fin del flash Black_

Siente como Sirius Black hace presión en su ante brazo para que continúes su camino y así lo hace por fin has llegado a su destino

Le regala una gran sonrisa a Sirius pues a aceptado acompañarle ese día, se puede escuchar un "cuídala" dirigido a Draco y por fin se digna a verlo y él le regala un gesto mientras toma sus manos dando inicio a la ceremonia

_Flash Black_

── _No me gusta esto ── confiesas como una niña pequeña ── no me gusta sufrir no me gusta llorar por absurdos por personas que no valen la pena ya ── finaliza derramando sus lagrimas_

── _Yo se cuanto cansa sufrir ── le confiesa él ── -A veces no es justa la vida ── la estrecha mas a él ── Se puede aprender a sufrir ¿Sabias? ── ella niegas sobre su pecho ── Yo te voy ha enseñar yo te voy hacerte valer hacerte volver a soñar Granger lo juro ── _

_Fin del flash Black_

Lo mira y él a ella, se regalan una sonrisa cómplice

"_-Quizás Draco Malfoy no sea perfecto pero en estos momentos es tu único apoyo-" _

…..

Esta un poco nerviosa cada instante se acerca para aceptar por completo ese plan y esa venganza

….

_Flash Black_

── _¿Aun lloras por ese imbécil? ── le pregunta, levanta con pesadez la cabeza y lo ve allí de pie junto a ella_

── _No lloro por él- ── le confiesa y lo ve sentarse a tu lado_

── _Se puede saber el motivo de tus lagrimas ── le susurra, lo mira detalladamente y en un impulso se recuestas de él_

── _No quiero hablar de eso ── miente, pues si quiere desahogarte con él ── Solo abrázame por favor Malfoy ── ruega y él obedece sin palabras demás _

_Fin del Flas Black_

…_.._

_.._

Él hace presión en su mano indicándote que se acerca el momento y así es

── ¿Acepta Draco Lucios Malfoy a Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa? ──

── Acepto ── responde sin vacilar y demasiado seguro de su decisión

── ¿Acepta Hermione Jane Granger a Draco Lucios Malfoy como su esposo? ── Levanta la mirada, tiene ganas de salir corriendo _"-pero tu no puedes hacer eso tu aceptaste ser su esposa y vengarte con él –_"recuerda el momento donde él prometió cuidarle

" _-él es y será tu único apoyo-"_

── Acepto ── susurra

── Los declaro Marido y Mujer ── continua el juez ── Puede besar a la novia ── Y es justo en ese momento cuando el rubio la ve directamente a los ojos y posa un gasto beso en sus labios…

* * *

** Si quieres mas pídanlo y ya saben al menos 7 comentarios, hoy actualice tres historias, estoy agotada **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán**

Él toma su mano con ligera delicadeza y ella se recuesta en su hombro, siente los parpados pesados y esta sumamente agotada sin comprender el porque de su cansancio, realmente le asombra la increíble decoración que armaron en el patio de ese colegio y simplemente es un sinfín de cosas que jamás se esperaba y sabe que sus invitados no lo imaginarían, ella al igual que ellos esperaban una simple reunión en forma de celebración a su enlace matrimonial, se sorprendió realmente al momento de terminar la ceremonia y pasar a la recepción y por lo mas tarde que sea no se ha movido de su asiento para nada y él la ha acompañado toda la velada.

Evita la mirada persistente de Harry Potter y su novia, le incomoda de cierta forma; la mirada de tristeza d la de descaro de ella hacia con su pareja.

Trata de obviar ese detalle, la arropa la fría brisa y realmente en ese momento no le había importado tanto el diseño de su vestido hasta que la helada corriente la cubre haciéndote estremecer.

Él se da cuenta de su repentino cambio de temperatura y con cuidado se deshace de su agarre y se levanta ofreciéndole su mano, ella lo acepta con cierta confusión y camina con él hacia la pista de baile, es justo en ese momento cuando comienza sonar un suave vals

Pasa sus manos alrededor del cuello de su ya esposo y él posa sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sienten una extraña sensación invadiendo sus cuerpo, tratan de no darle importancia a ese pequeño detalle

Van al compas de la música y ni un pasó mas ni uno menos es simplemente perfecto su ritmo y disfrutas ese momento, quizás si su unión no fuera por venganza seria la boda más perfecta en la cual ella halla estado , cae en su error no es una boda que halla presenciado y por la cual se sentiría feliz no, no lo es, es SU boda con Draco Malfoy, es su unión con un ser que odiaba hasta hace unos días atrás, es la locura mas grande que halla cometido solo por una maldita traición y están de nuevo esas ganes de llorar que invaden nuevamente su ser, maldice por no ser tan fuerte como quisiera

Levanta la mirada y se encuentras con esos ojos color líquido plata que han estado para ella todo este tiempo, una sonrisa rota se forma en sus labios y bajas nuevamente la mirada apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y repite mentalmente las palabras que significaran para ella su nueva vida…..

"-Hermione Malfoy serás y eres-" …

"-Hermione Malfoy hasta que la venganza los separe-"

Un pulsada atraviesa su alma, se abrazas a él, rompe el compas del ritmo que llevaban pero es un dolor agudo y intenso que crece cada segundo mas y mas y de un momento a otro se escucha lejanamente unos agudos gritos y las manos de su esposo están bañadas en sangre al igual que esa fina tela que lleva encima

Uno, dos, tres…

Pierde parte de el conocimiento ….. Siente como él la carga entre sus brazos y corre con ella, quizás para la castaña en este momento a ningún rumbo fijo, pero solo se das cuenta de ello cuando es puesta abruptamente sobre una camilla y escuchas a la lejanía sus gritos pidiendo ayuda y implorado que la salven

Lo ve a su costado y trata de forzar una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estarás bien, pero no puede, le duele la herida y forma gestos de dolor que claramente lo preocupan mas y justo allí que lo ultimo que logra ver es a los profesores a su alrededor y a su marido

…..

Rojo es el único color que prevalece en las sabanas blancas y en su vestido

Rojo, en este momento el significado de que esta perdiendo cada célula de su alma por cada gota de ese liquido rojo

Rojo, el significado de su muerte

Rojo, el significado de un amor que puede crecer

….

── Responde niña no nos dejes ── exclaman los médicos alrededor de su cuerpo ── vamos que tienes por quine vivir ── vuelven hablar los sanadores tratando de parar la hemorragia que ha causado el hechizo que le dío en la espalda

…

"_-¿tienes por quien vivir?-"_

"_-no mis padres murieron-"_

"_-¿Harry Potter?-"_

"_-un traidor-"_

"_-¿Draco Malfoy?-"_

…_._

…_._

Abres los ojos y puede verse en una habitación blanca, gira la vista y lo ve sentado en un mueble de una esquina con los brazos descansado en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara _"- signo de frustración-"_piensa y trata de hablarle pero no puede sus palabras mueren donde nacen y es allí cuando se da cuentas que a ella están conectados varios maquinas y ni siquiera sabe para que, suelta un bufido con el cual llamas su atención y él se gira bruscamente

── _Hermione_ ── susurra con una débil sonrisa en los labios

Semanas Después…

Esta de vuelta nuevamente en ese castillo, su hogar se sorprende al saber que han habilitado una habitación Cerca de la Torre de Astronomía para él y ella, camina lentamente a su primera clase del el día llegando justo al punto donde,

¿Humillo?

¿Avergonzó?

Como decirlo de igual forma hizo quedar en ridículo a su esposo

_Flash Black_

── _Ven te ayudo ── _

── _No hace falta ── le responde_

── _Aun estas débil, déjame ayudarte ── propone de nuevo_

── _-Basta ya estoy bien ¿si?, no me trates como una niña desde que estaba en la clínica me tratabas así y no me gusta me tienes harta ── él la ve sorprendido y suelta su mano, bajo la mirada de prácticamente todo el alumnado y profesores que salieron al verlo llegar, la deja allí y se va, realmente es en ese momento cuando se arrepientes de lo dicho_

_Fin del Flash Black_

Entra al aula y ni siquiera se inmutas a levantar la mirada, se sienta en la última fila tratando de ignorar a todos, cuando por fin llega la hora, entre el alboroto de alumnos entrando lo ve a él y vuelve a bajar la mirada

Había olvidado completamente que lee tocaba compartir clase con él, el profesor comienza a pasar la lista y su mente viaja nuevamente a tus recuerdos

_Flash Black_

_Abres los ojos y puede verse en una habitación blanca, gira la vista y lo ve sentado en un mueble de una esquina con los brazos descansado en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara "- signo de frustración-"piensa y trata de hablarle pero no puede sus palabras mueren donde nacen y es allí cuando se da cuentas que a ella están conectados varios maquinas y ni siquiera sabe para que, suelta un bufido con el cual llamas su atención y él se gira bruscamente_

── _Hermione ── susurra con una débil sonrisa en los labios__, __lo mira detalladamente mientras él camina hacia ella y le sonríe abiertamente__Por fin despertaste ── Articula emocionado y no sabe porque motivo esas palabras y sobre todo la forma como lo expreso la llenan de alegría_

_Fin flash Black_

La vos del profesor la trae nuevamente a la realidad

── Señora Malfoy se encuentra usted bien ── levanta la mirada encontrándose con la de él solo por un momento y sus ojos le pican por las lagrimas que repentinamente quieren salir y no sabe porque

── No me siento muy bien profesor si me permite ir a la enfermería por favor ──

── Adelante ── acepta él, toma sus cosas mientras se levanta de su asiento cuando da el segundo paso su mundo se vuelve gris y su profesor se da cuenta mientras la sujeta por detrás

Él sale corriendo y llega hasta a ella mientras en solo un segundo la sostiene, quitando abruptamente las manos de su profesor de su cintura, suelta el morral dejando lo caer y abrazándote a él

── estas débil ── susurra en su odio ── Sera mejor ir a la enfermería ── propone, mientras ella restriegas su cara en su pecho

Susurra un débil- lo siento- y él la abraza mas, aspira su aroma que esta impregnando en su camisa

── Si gusta lo ayudo ── propone el profesor

── No ── corta en forma tangente el rubio ── Yo solo puedo con mi esposa ──

…

….

Lave detalladamente, mientras ella se encuentra recostada en la camilla, sonríe cada ves que la enfermera la regaña y lo hace mas abiertamente cuando la espesa pócima entra en su boca y sus gesto son de evidente asco

Se acerca a ella acariciando su cara con ligera delicadeza ── lo siento ── vuelves a repetir ── se que fui muy dura contigo y me pase de la ralla pero ligeramente me trataste como una niña y eso no me gusta pero lo siento Draco y .. ¿Sabes? cuando quieras puedes detenerme ──

── ¿Por qué hacerlo? ── pregunta burlón ── Te falto amargada ¿sabias? ── lo ves de forma fea mientras él ríe tomando las manos de la castaña y acariciándolas momentáneamente, toma su mano derecha y besa su dedo anular donde lleva esas gruesas bandas de oro que han pertenecido a la familia Malfoy por décadas en un linaje puro a ahora las lleva ella, que locura, baja la cabeza y al subirla su rostro esta tan cerca de él, puede sentir su respiración calmada acariciar sus labios y recuerda el roce que hubo cuando firmaron el acta de matrimonio y también llega a ella esa verdad de la cual se entero cuando firmaste ese papel es y será ── Hermione Malfoy, hasta que la muerte los separe ── ella posa su mano en la mejilla de su marido, choca su frente con la de él, _"-tu decidiste casarte con él por una venganza pero algo te esta pasando con él, algo mas que un compromiso por venganza-"_están tan cerca tan deliciosamente cerca, tan tormentosamente cerca, baja sus mano abrazándose así misma

"-Ingenua Hermione-"piensa, mientras se sigue abrazado en la misma posición temiendo de su reacción

Lo mira perpleja y nota la sonrisa sínica que tiene en sus labios

"-Tentadoramente Sexi-"

"-Por dios ese hombre te va a volver loca-" piensa "-Basta ya Hermione-" Se regañas "- Te casaste con el por venganza- " admite

Él se recarga hacia atrás ligeramente manteniendo contacto visual con ella

── ¿Qué significa ser tu esposa? ── Su pregunta surge de la nada

── Me gustas Hermione ── expresa .. Dificultoso

── Tu también me gusta Draco ──

* * *

**¿Sera que hay próximo capitulo? Depende de ustedes, últimamente me he vuelto muy insensible **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

…..

¿Fidelidad?

"-¿ De que maldita fidelidad te esta hablando? –"

── Por Merlín ── suelta frustrada dejándose caer

….

…..

….

Esta en ese mismo lugar donde le propuso matrimonio a la Gryffindor, una ráfaga de viento mueve voluptuosamente la túnica que porta y por ligera impresión recuerda lo que le advirtió el Ministro

_Flash Black_

_Esta sentado en la sala de espera de San Mugo, tiene las manos en la cara, jamás hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera sucederle a ella _

── _Señor Malfoy ── escucha decir y levanta la cara ── Creo que he venido en un mal momento pero es necesario que hablemos ── ordena_

_Lo mira fijamente frustrado y su altivez vuelve a ti ── Hable ── le ordena_

── _Es algo delicado ── advierte y el solo hecho de que lo hiciera le molesta al rubio _

── _Termine de hablar o se larga ── vocifera_

── _Su padre a escapado de Azkaban ── su rostro se rige nuevamente y se levantas de su asiento_

── _¿Como ha dicho? ── No solo esta enojado y no puedes evitar que la preocupación invada sus venas ── ¿Como diablos se pudo haber escapado? ¿Donde carajos estaban ustedes y esa bendita seguridad que tanto presumen?2 _

── _No hemos encontrado explicación lógica a su escape ── se defiende él, el rubio por impotencia por pura impotencia se ríe ── Señor Malfoy ── habla nuevamente ── Creemos que el ataque que sufrió su esposa ── lo mira con rabia ── Fue propiciado por su padre y .. ── _

── _Estaba dirigido a mi ── termina su oración con voz calmada y pausada solo por un segundo ── ¡Pues hagan algo Malditasea! ── _

── _Ya lo estamos buscando hemos puesto a la cabeza de nuestras brigadas a los mejores Aurores ── ve fijamente ── Malfoy la orden del fénix y el ministerio necesitan tus servici… ── _

── _No volveré a entregar a mi padre ── interrumpe su frase ── No volveré a traicionar mi apellido ya una ves lo hice y por mas sonso que parezca me costo traicionar mi linaje y décadas de fidelidad a nuestro apellido ── lo ve con odio ── Resuelvan ustedes yo se los entregue una ves y no lo hare de nuevo- ── finaliza marchándose de es lugar y su vos lo interrumpe_

── _Tú vida esta en riesgo ── _

"_-¿es posible lo que esta haciendo ese imbécil? Cree poder chantajearme-"_

── _Pues prefiero morir, antes que entregar a mi padre de nuevo – ── respira profundo tratando de calmarse, se acercas nuevamente a él ── Ya ayude lo suficiente a la orden, traicione a mi familia, mate a mi madre ── siseas digno de una serpiente ── Me convertí en un Auror y espía enfrente la guerra del lado contrario al que pertenecía matándolos uno a uno con lo que ellos mismos me enseñaron arriesgue todo ── su tono es frio como hielo ── Le salve la vida a Harry Potter cuando el hechizo lo desvaneció y mate a Lord Voldemort y él muy estúpido piensa que él lo hizo antes de desmayarse ¿y que me pide el ministerio que calle? Así lo hice pues me importa un rábano la fama solo les pedí una cosa y no fueron capases de cumplirla. Ahora les pido otra no me busquen jamás en su vida ── _

_Fin del Flash Black_

Una lágrima escapa de su ojo derecho recordando la última vez que vio al ser que lo procreo, esa maldita escena invade su mente

_Flash Black_

_Su padre esta tirado en el suelo, su pie descansa en su pecho y su varita apunta inerte su cara_

_Dos oportunidades le dio, lo pondrás él también a escoger entre dos opciones, primero su muerte, segundo ir a azkaban pero por mas dolido que este con él por haberle puesto a escoger entre la mujer que mas ama por haberlo traído a este a mundo o por la mujer que quiere que se ha la madre de sus hijos no es capas de matarlo es su padre, _

"_-¡Claro que es tu padre pero fue también él que mato a tu madre-" _

_El recuerdo de cinco minutos atrás invade su mente, hace más presión con el pie en la herida que tiene en el pecho y solo recibe un quejido de dolor de su parte _

── _¿Algo que quieras decir antes de morir padre? ── _

── _El alumno supero al maestro Draco ── responde orgulloso de su propia creación y es justo en ese momento cuando un auror llega a ellos_

── _No me manchare las manos con mi misma sangre ── aclara dolido antes de dejarlo a cargo de el recién llegado_

_Fin del Flash Black_

Se dirige nuevamente al interior del castillo, camina atormentado de sus pensamientos levanta la mirada y choca con esos ojos azules que una ves llego a anhelar tanto

── Hola ── le saluda sutilmente y él ignora su comentario mientras continua su camino ── Me ignoraras que infantil Draco por dios ── se detiene con solo la intención de contestarle pero no lo hace, da dos pasos antes de que ella lo sujete por el brazo y lo hace girar observándolo detalladamente, con eso con ojos tan infantiles pero que no tienen nada de inocencia, acaricia su cara delicadamente, Draco cierra los ojos ante su contacto ── Draco perdóname por fallarte ── susurra ── perdóname mi amor es cierto eso que dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y cuando te escuche decir el si acepto me dolió el corazón ── se acerca mas a él su respiración se mezcla con la del rubio ── Me dolió ver que no era yo con quien te casabas, besabas y bailas ── cierra los ojos por debilidad, esa mujer sabe exactamente donde encontrar sus puntos débiles en tu rostro tal y como lo hacia tu madre ── Mírame ── le ordena y él abres los ojos ── Mírame, que yo estoy aquí muriéndome por que me beses y por revivir ese amor que llegamos a construir tan alto ── finaliza para juntar sus labios con los de él, suspiras ante el contacto pero sin devolverle el beso lleva sus manos a sus hombros separándola de él

── Que tonterías Ginebra ── habla por fin ── te doy las gracias por haberme traicionado por que fue la única manera de darme cuenta de la persona mas valiosa en este momento para mi ── sonríe pues su cara es todo un poema ── Mi esposa ──

Retomas su camino en dirección a la enfermería, pasa directamente a la camilla de su esposa y la mira dormida

Le enternece la imagen que tiene ante sus ojos y lleva una mano a su mejilla acariciándola delicadamente y uno de sus dedos se ve ligeramente mojado por una lágrim, maldices interiormente por que sabe que es su culpa

La secas mientras se inclina sobre ella y besa ligeramente su frente

Ella se remueve ante el contacto y abre los ojos chocando directamente con la mirada gris de él, su respiración se agita y **sin saber **lo que hacían llevados por el momento la besa despacio recibiendo un suspiro de su parte, lo hace tan delicadamente tomando entre sus labios los de ellas rozándolos torturándola y succionándolos se para de ella después de unos minutos y apoya su frente con la ella ── Me encantas Malfoy ── le susurra provocándole una diminuta sonrisa a su esposa.

* * *

**¿Mas? Quieren mas, yo no lo quisiera, es una historia un poco bizarra, por eso me enorgullece saber que a ustedes les gusta **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

…..

…..

Entra a la torre con cierto alivio por salir de esa bendita enfermería, observa el espacio donde se encuentra todo es tan cálido, tan hogareño realmente quien estuvo encargado de la decoración no sabe ni sospecha en lo mas minino el motivo verdadero de su matrimonio

── Veo que ya te han dado el alta ── su vos la sobresalta y ella se lleva la mano al pecho en señal de susto pues se ha imaginado que él se encuentra en clases ── Oh, ha deducir por tu actitud te has escapado ── le sonríe con burla

── No me he escapado Malfoy ── le contesta

── ¡Ah! entonces te dieron el alta Malfoy ── respondió enfatizando el apellido, ella solo sonríe como una idiota acercándose a él para abrazarlo, el rubio la rodea y hace mas fuerte el abrazo lo que paso en la enfermería no se ha vuelto a repetir y de cierto modo le alivia pero de igual forma le inquieta, él hace un movimiento que simplemente le agrada esta acariciando su cabello, ella instintivamente pasa sus manos por su ancha espalda acariciándolo y para en seco dándose cuenta de su reacción ── ¿Por qué paras? ── reclama ── Me gusta eso que haces ── confiesa, ella sonríe sobre su pecho

── Ha mi me causa cosquillas eso que haces ── susurra

── Entonces si hago esto ── dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla- ── Te sigue causando cosquillas ── ella niega ── ¿Y esto? ── otro beso en la nariz ella vuelve a negar ── ¡Merlín! ── exclama el y ella se asombra ── Era verdad eso que eres un tempano de hielo ── dice él en tono divertido , Hermione siente un balde de agua caerle encima, se siente demasiado ofendida y se separa bruscamente de él, caminando hacia las escaleras con la cabeza en alto y un terrible sentimiento invadiendo su ser- ── No, no ── dice él mientras la gira abrazándola rudamente para que no se suelte ── Solo era una broma ── susurra en su cuello ella no dice nada pues esta demasiado furiosa ── Una muy mala broma ── admite y vuelve aspirar en su cuello, ella no puedes evitar estremecerte, él sonríe aun sobre su cuello ── Ha si que si tienes cosquillas ── afirma

── Idiota ── vocifera y él en un movimiento brusco captura sus labios, ella se queda estática ante su reacción pero se siente desvanecer pues son pequeños besos y demasiado suaves son roces son .. son definitivamente jamás en su vida la han besado de esa forma, suspira y es el acto que él esperaba para invadir su boca y explorarla con su lengua, ella responde a su beso con suavidad y a pesar de ir a dos ritmos distintos es un beso demasiado perfecto entre desespero de parte de él y serenidad de la ella, de pronto se rompe el beso y ella aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, él la abraza con demasiada intensidad

── Te extrañaba ── suelta Draco, y ella se sorprende pero más de su respuesta que de sus palabras

── Yo también ── susurra

── Vamos al patio te tengo una sorpresa ──

…

── ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ── pregunta viéndose en el campo de entrenamiento y más que la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin practicaban

── Pues se que no te gusta volar ── ella lo ves instintivamente temiendo lo que piensa hacer ── Así que hoy aprenderás a volar s susurra cerca de sus labios

── ¡Oh! no, no lo hare ── suelta para salir corriendo pero él rápidamente la detiene

── Oh si, si lo harás, Zabini una escoba- ── ella ve como el moreno se acerca entregándole una escoba

── Ni lo sueñes Draco Malfoy, no voy a montarme en esa cosa ── grita haciendo que todos la miren

── Vamos Hermione, luchaste contra Mortifagos y le vas a tener miedo a un pedazo de madera ── la ve burlonamente y todo el equipo de Slytherin estalla en carcajadas mientras lo de Gryffindor la ven seriamente, como queriendo decir "no nos dejes en ridículo "

── Tarado ── ofende nuevamente y él sonríe ampliamente

── Acércate ── pide y ella lo hace dudando ── Quítate la corbata ── ordena

── ¿Qué? ──

── Que te quites la corbata ──

── ¡No me desnudare Aquí! ── exclama escandalizada y todos los de Slytherin comienzan a silbar y lanzar alaridos

── ¡Cállense idiotas! ── exclama con evidente molestia y en un segundo todo el campo vuelve a estar en silencio ── Solo la corbata Hermione, no exageres ven te ayudo- se acerca a él temerosamente, Draco como todo un experto le quita la corbata y en dos segundos sus manos se ven atadas

── ¿Qué crees que haces? ── pregunta escandalizada

── Enseño a volar a mi esposa ── contesta mientras la toma en sus brazos como un costal de papas, para montarla en la escoba

── No me sueltes Draco, no lo hagas ¡Bájame de aquí! ── Grita horrorizada

── Tranquilízate Granger, no te pasara nada ── trata de calmarle mientras la escoba se eleva lentamente

── ¡DRACO! ── grita ── ¡Bájame! ¡YAAA! ── ordena y la escoba sube más y más ── Bájame … o me lanzo ── la sonrisa de Draco se esfuma

── No te atreverías ── corta

── Pues.. no me retes ── prefiere tirarse mil veces que seguir elevándose y para completar de manos atadas, esta como a seis metros de tierra y un cuentas mentalmente ── Uno, no te lastimaras, por favor diosito que no me lastime, dos, la tierra aplacara mi caída.. Bueno eso espero, tres, hay voy ── espera chocar contra la tierra y romperse la cara pero su tormentoso aterrizaje se ve opacado por el cuerpo de Draco.

── ¿Estas Completamente loca? ── grita una ves de pie

── Quítame esto- ── ordena ellas, mientras le extiende sus manos

── No lo hare ── corta

── Hazlo ── ordena

── No ──

── Hazlo ──

── Oblígame ── le reta

── Ya por favor suéltame ── termina acortando la distancia entre ellos, él libera sus manos y la abraza por la cintura, en menos de cinco segundos esta con él en una escoba, van ascendiendo mas rápido

── Eres un completo idiota, Malfoy ── vocifera y él suelta una carcajada Hermione, trata de golpearlo y por un instante siente que vas a caer, pero él la sostiene con más fuerza

── Cálmate ¿Quieres? ── no es una petición, es una orden y es justo cuando van descendiendo quedando solo a un metro de altura, él se lanza la verdad no es muy alto de donde esta la escoba a la tierra ── Vamos salta ── dice

── Ayúdame ── pide ella

── Te lanzas de seis metros de altura y no te da miedo lanzarte de uno ── suelta con ingenuidad y se da vuelta, ella sabe que no esta dispuesto a ayudarle, gira la vista y se topa con la cara de burla de Ginny, ── bendita perra ── piensa

── Mi amor ayúdame ── suelta en tono meloso y él se gira mirándola confundido ── Acabo de salir de la enfermería y son muchos disgustos por tú plan de quererme enseñar a volar ── una mueca en la comisura de los labios de Draco

── Manipuladora ── suelta mientras se acerca a ella, dispuesto ha ayudarla, Hermione sonríe triunfante mientras la baja de la escoba para después caminar delante de ella, levanta la mirada y mira a Harry Potter, observándola se detiene en seco pero ya su mirada no le causa nada mas bien si, si le causa pero solo un fastidio eterno

── ¿Qué te ocurre? ── pregunta extrañado, se gira y lo ve tan elegante como siempre y una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

── No lo sé ── responde con fastidio, se acerca a él estirando los brazos como niña pequeña pidiendo un abrazo y él solo sonríe y lo hace la abraza mientras ella se refugia en su pecho, piensa en ese beso que le dio en la torre y su pecho se oprime ante su recuerdo ── Draco ── le dice aun sobre su pecho, él emite un sonido dándole pie para que continúe ── Bésame ── pide

Él se separa de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, se acerca con cautela y roza sus labios contra los suyos, suspira, para luego recibir unos suaves movimientos de labios que la hacen suspirar, él la abraza Hermione, solo puede lograr poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, y sentirse protegida en sus brazos con esa sensación en su pecho y estomago, siente estar en otro mundo solo con él.

* * *

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Final ya? !oh! Esperamos dos capítulos más, su decisión. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

…..

…..

Esta sentada al borde de su cama se lleva los dedos a sus labios instintivamente

_Flash Black_

── _Draco ── le dice aun sobre su pecho, él emite un sonido dándole pie para que continúe ── Bésame ── pide_

_Él se separa de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, se acerca con cautela y roza sus labios contra los suyos, suspira, para luego recibir unos suaves movimientos de labios que la hacen suspirar, él la abraza Hermione, solo puede lograr poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, y sentirse protegida en sus brazos con esa sensación en su pecho y estomago, siente estar en otro mundo solo con él._

_Fin del flash Black_

No entiende por que pero siente con demasiada necesidad sentir los labios de él sobre los tuyos invadiéndola, perturbándola, generalmente aborrecía eso echo por que de tan solo pensar en estar sintiendo algo más que una simple atracción por su esposo es incomodo, por así decirlo.

Escucha voces, en la sala común de la torre, baja con cautela cuando llega a las escalares logras ver al ministro junto al señor Weasley, ellos están sentados en el sofá y él solo camina de un lado al otro con un animal enjaulado, se puede per que en la mano el señor Weasley sostiene el profeta y lo único que ella logra leer claramente es un apellido irreconocible y el cual por derechos legales le pertenece "Malfoy", tiene las claras intenciones de bajar y su vos la detiene

── ¿Matarlo? ── repite él ingenuo con palabras dolidas y lo señores asienten ── Matar a mi padre ── un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Hermione, su vos es calmada y pausada

── Es la única opción, Malfoy ── habla el padre de su amigo, por que a pesar de lo que hallan hecho su hermana menor y su otro amigo él sigue neutro y la ha apoyado últimamente, ve la sonrisa rota en los labios de su esposo y su corazón se oprime, esta sufriendo él claramente esta sufriendo ── Si no lo haces te arriesgaras a correr con la misma suerte de la guerra ── vuelve hablar el hombre y el ministro lo interrumpe

── Tienes una tercera oportunidad de matarlo ── ¡por dios que cara dura! ¡Como le dice a su hijo que mate a su propio padre!

── Lárguense ── es lo único que dice él y ambos se ponen de pie el ministro se encamina a la salida y el señor Weasley se acerca al rubio.

── Gracias ── susurra él y Draco solo logra levantar la vista ── por salvarle la vida a mi hija a pesar de sacrificar la de tu madre ── el corazón de Hermione se oprime mas de lo normal ── Así ella no lo allá valorado ── finaliza para marcharse y una lagrima escapa de uno de sus ojos "-Draco si sentía por ella amor verdadero-", lo ve pasarse una mano por el cabello frustrado y luego dirigirse a la salida, baja las escaleras rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo pero es prácticamente imposible él camina demasiado rápido, prácticamente estas corriendo tras él, agradece mentalmente que todos se encuentren en el gran comedor, lo ve justamente entrar hay, detiene su marcha y caminas hasta el comedor, lo ve a la altura de la mesa de los leones y lo llama

── Draco ── parece no escucharla ── Malfoy ── dice suficientemente alto para que él se gire al igual que muchos mas ── Necesitamos hablar ── finaliza

── Quizás mas tard.. ── él la ve sorprendido, su contacto lo hizo detenerse, tomo su mano entre la tuya

── Ahora por favor ── suplica solo para que él la escuche, él gira su vista y la concentra en un instante ella la sigue y ve claramente el profeta, el trata de soltarse y ella hace más presión entre sus dedos

── Suéltame ── le pide, le ruega prácticamente y ella niegas ── Suéltame ── vuelve a pedir, Hermione niega al borde del llanto y lo ve directamente a los ojos, también tiene las pupilas dilatadas y tira fuertemente de su mano mientras se acerca a zancadas el niño que tiene el profeta y se lo arranca literalmente de las manos con rudeza y continua su camino hasta ella, ve como muchos Gryffindor se ponen de pie dispuestos a defenderse ante cualquier ataque

── Míralo ── le ordena él colocando el periodo frente a ella ── ¿Lo ves? ── pregunta y ella solo asiente justo en el momento que Harry Potter se pone de pie Hermione, levanta una mano impidiéndole que él se entrometa, eso por más que le duela eso es solo asunto de ellos, lo ve por fin soltar unas lagrimas y es justo el momento cuando ella también las dejas caer ── Solo espero que puedas vivir con la conciencia tranquila ── vuelve hablar de nuevo para dejar caer el periódico y se deja leer "Narcisa Malfoy " mientras mas abajo la suscripción continua "Muerta a manos de su esposo y su propio hijo no precisamente por ser él quien conjura el hechizo o literalmente si uso un hechizo protector pero para que su novia no muriera ¡Que mal hijo!" lo ve alejarse y ron se para detrás de ella

── Creo que es mejor que vallas tras él ── aconseja su amigo y ella solo asiente y comienza un camino para llegar a la torre

….

Eventualmente, llegó al retrato de la torre, pronunció la contraseña y entró a la sala común sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. La puerta de sola habitación permanecía abierta dejando entrever su desolación. Contrariamente, la puerta del lavabo estaba cerrada por lo que caminó hasta ella decidida a dar con su marido de cualquier manera. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien y que él supiera que podía contar con ella. Tocó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

── ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? ¡Si estás ahí contéstame, por favor! ── No hubo respuesta que rompiera con el silencio que le siguió a su demanda pero sí un sonido tenue que indicaba el movimiento de agua. Sabía que estaba allí, tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento. ── ¡Abre, Draco! O me veré forzada a abrir la puerta ──

Nuevamente el silencio seguido por un sonido acuoso. Debía tomar una decisión. Quizás no fuera la más acertada pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Ella era consiente del momento por el cual estaba pasando, estaba completamente segura de que estaría destrozado por el desenlace de los sucesos. ¿Sería capaz de cometer una locura? Aquel pensamiento la arrastró a decidirse. Por tanto, tomó su varita y murmuró "Alohomora". Resonó el eco del picaporte cediendo gracias al hechizo y sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta de forma vertiginosa y acelerada. Y lo que vio la heló de pies a cabeza.

El desorden, agua desbordada cayendo literalmente por el suelo ligándose con el vital líquido rojo, su desesperación incremento y prácticamente se aventó hacia su esposo, que estaba literalmente tendido en el suelo con una manga de su camisa completamente hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su pálido tono que en esos momentos era aun mas notorio, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia la muñeca se su esposo que tenia un corto claramente profundo ── ¡Por Dios, Draco! ¿Qué hiciste, amor? ¡No me dejes! ── Enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico ineptamente, con la única noción de su llanto, estaba bloqueada totalmente su pecho subía y baja rápidamente no sabia que hacer , lo soltó con cuidado temiendo el poder lastimarlo se levanto con cuidado, lentamente estaba bloqueada su pantalón estaba completamente mojado, su camisa estaba llena de sangre…..De la sangre de su esposo…..Rápidamente sale del lavado atravesando el cuarto y bajando las escalares, sale de la torre y corre, corres a lo que sus pies le dan, se esta asfixiando prácticamente el llanto y la falta de oxigeno trabajando en su interior se detienes a la mitad del comedor ni siguiera se habías fijado en que momento había llegado y todos la miran entre temerosos y asustados muchos de los profesores se levantan, Spane se acerca a ella corriendo, él imagina lo que esta pasando

── ¿Dónde esta? ── es lo único que le pregunta

── en.. l.. la… to..rre ── suelta con dificulta pues el llanto esta ahogando sus palabras, él se aleja con rapidez, Minerva se acerca a ella abrazándola, tratando de calmarla

── ¿Qué ha sucedido?- ── pregunta y todo galopea en su mente se separas de ella con brusquedad y se diriges a la mesa de Gryffindor como una fiera

── Todo esto es tu culpa ── le grita señalándola con el dedo y ella solo la ve, no necesariamente a la cara, si no su camisa que esta literalmente bañada en sangre ── si a mi esposo le pasa algo, te juro que yo misma te mato con mis propias manos ── dices arrastrando sus palabras, Harry trata de interviene

── No la amenaces ── le advierte

── Tú cállate, cállate ── grita ahogada con el llanto y ron se acerca ella tratando de abrazarla, no puede más con el dolor y se deja caer con él llorando mientras todos la ven con suma lastima.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

…..

…..

── Perdió la memoria ── logra articular repitiéndolo en forma lento lo que la enfermera ha dicho, se levanta bajo la mirada fija de todos los presentes ── ¿Cómo? ── pregunta exaltada

── Creemos que al momento de cortar la muñeca perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo, pues tiene una contusión en l.. ──

── ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ── la interrumpe

── Indefinido ── susurra débil pero audible

── Puedo.. pas.. ar a verlo ──

── Creo que lo mej.. ──

── Adelante Señora Malfoy ── habla el profesor Spane, ella solo camina sin mirar a tras, sin agradecer, sin nada

Se postra frente la cama y lo ve hay dormido con la impresión serena y esa imagen se le hace ligeramente familiar

_Flash Black_

_Abre los ojos y puede verse en una habitación blanca, gira la vista y lo ve sentado en un mueble de una esquina con los brazos descansado en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara "- signo de frustración-"piensa y trata de hablarle pero no puede sus palabras mueren donde nacen y es allí cuando se da cuentas que a ella están conectados varios maquinas y ni siquiera sabe para que, suelta un bufido con el cual llamas su atención y él se gira bruscamente_

_── Hermione ── susurra con una débil sonrisa en los labios_

_ Fin del Flash Black_

Se acercas, con cautela con el miedo que despierte y la vea, con el miedo en como él pueda reaccionar, tiene miedo que él no recuerda toda esa locura que han cometido juntos, sonríe de lado con nostalgia, termino jugando un juego junto a él, ayudándolo a montar una venganza, mira su mano y luego la de él, siente la presencia de más personas en esa habitación y no le da importa, se acerca a la cama tomando la mano donde lleva el anillo de matrimonio y la enlazas con la suya, se deja caer de rodillas llorando, sus recuerdos son sus verdugos.

Son dagas para ella que le están atravesando literalmente el corazón, ¡Por dios santo! Se enamorado de Draco Malfoy, el solo pensar que cuando él vuelva a despertar no la recordará, no al menos como tiene que ser, la esta carcomiendo por dentro.

Ron la levanta con pesadez, ella levanta la cara sin poder retener las lagrima y la ve ella.

── ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ── pregunta con indignación

── El joven Malfoy, ha preguntado por ella ── responde la enfermera, el nudo en la garganta crece, por ese motivo no la querían dejar entrar solo puede asentir y afrontar su triste realidad.

── Ginny ── escucha un susurro y su vos es inconfundible, ve como ella corre hacia la camilla donde solo un par de segundo, Hermione se estaba desgarrando el alma entre recuerdos.

── Estoy aquí ── susurra ella, Hermione aun se encuentra dándoles la espalda, intenta girarse y afrontar la realidad de este momento, Ron trata de detener su intento, pero un así lo hace para ver como la pelirroja sostiene su cara entre sus manos y él se aferra a sus antebrazos, su mirada es fija, permanente y él parece notarlo porque la ha soltado y ahora posa su vista en ella.

── ¿Qué hace aquí, Granger? ── no le pregunta a ella, si no a esa perra pelirroja que sonríe de lado, una mueca si, pero lo hace.

── Este.. pues.. Hermione, vino con mi hermano ── su respuesta es confusa y un poco difícil de tragar pero él la acepta y vuelve a fijar su vista en ella como si todo su mundo gira en su entorno.

── Te amo ── le dice él, son las palabras que dan fin a tanta sacarificación por mantener las lagrimas al margen, sale lo mas rápido que puede de allí

── Hermione ── retiene ron

── Por.. favo..r quiero estar sola ── le pide, él asiente y la deja marchar

….

Corre a todo lo que sus pies le dan, llega a la torre, entra rápido, se deja caer tras cerrar la puerta esta llorando amargamente

── Te has enamorado ── hablan, ella reacciona de inmediato levantándose rápido y temerosa esa maldita vos la conoce a la perfección ── Siempre la escoge a ella ── continua él, ella lo observa temerosa

── ¿Qué hace aquí como… ── pero él la interrumpe

── La sangre sucia al fin no sabe algo ── ríe con sorna

── Lárguese de aquí, Lucius Malfoy ── le ordena con el poco coraje que tiene en su interior.

── Manchaste mi linaje, pero no morirás, Draco lo hará por ti ──

* * *

**Quisiera que leyeran esta historia, es un pequeño homenaje a los primos de un amigo. **

**"Un tren" s/8727161/1/Un-Tren**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Sin Saber"**

**S. Guzmán **

**….. Fue hora de ponerle fin a esta bizarra historia, la cual era de un solo capitulo que se extendió solo por que algunos así lo quisieron, Christabell Murphy, no me ofende tú comentario para nada, más bien me sorprende el hecho de que cambiaras de opinión en fin fue mi idea, mi trama y el cual gusto. Mis más sinceros buenos deseos en estas navidades, !hey! cumplo dieciséis años el veinticinco de este mes. **

* * *

── ¡Lárguese de aquí Lucius Malfoy! ── le ordena temerosa

── ¿Por que debería hacerte caso? ── pregunta él con cautela ── Mejor dicho por que he de inmutarme siquiera a escucharte ── razona mientras se acerca a ella, Hermione se mantiene allí tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

── ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Que quiere?-

── ¡Eso no te importa! ── vocifera él ── Es un asunto entre mi familia ── defiende ella suelta una carcajada ruda que ni siquiera sabe de donde tuvo el coraje

── Veras mi querido, Lucius-habla arrastrando sus palabras, sabe que se esta jugando la vida pero realmente ya no le importa nada sin Draco, ha escuchado decir que el verdadero amor es capaz de morir por la felicidad del otro y si ese es su caso, lo acepta ── Yo soy de tu familia cuando firme ese papel ── bromea con su frase

── ¡Cállate inmunda! ──

── Vamos le propongo un trato ….-duda de sus parlamentos antes de soltarlos ── ¿Mi vida por la de Draco? ── dice firme y acercándose a él-Solo un hechizo ── susurra llegando hasta él y tomando su varita conduciéndola hasta su corazón ── Solo una maldición y limpia nuevamente el linaje de su familia ── propones ── ¡Vamos Malditasea! Tenga los pantalones para matarme a mi como lo hiso con su mujer!. ── exclama harta ── ¡Me le estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata para que me mate no lo dude, Lucius! ── reintegra el ruido de la puerta la hace brincar

── ¡Aléjese, Granger! ── grita Spane

── ¡No! ── se niega ── ¡Láquese! ── ordena

── ¡No seas estúpida te matara!. ──

── ¡Váyase Spane, Láquese ahora mismo!. ──

── ¡Déjala ir Lucius! ──

── ¡No! ── interrumpe ella tomando con mas fuerza la mano de Lucius que empuña su varita en su pecho ── ¡Solo una maldita palabra, Malfoy y yo no viviré! ── sigue insistiendo

── ¿Yo por ella? ── propone el profesor

── ¡Basta! ── Exclama Lucius, harto de la situación

── ¿Tenemos un trato Recuerda? ── propone nuevamente

── Llavéame a mi en su lugar piénsalo bien Lucius, así te cobras la traición que les hice antes de la guerra ── argumenta el profesor , Hermione se desespera sacando su varita ante la vista de ambos magos y conjurando un hechizo para desaparecer junto con Lucius Malfoy, ante la mirada incrédula Spane.

── ¿Qué me ha sucedido? ── le pregunta Draco a Ginny, la nota un poco nerviosa y no muy convincente le responde

── Te has intentado suicidar ── él la mira perplejo

── ¿Qué he intentado ..que? ── vuelve a interrogar

── Te cortaste las venas ── habla nuevamente

── ¿Por qué lo hice? ──

── Yo.. n…o lo sé ──

── ¿Segura? ──

── Segura ── afirma, Harry Potter hace acto de presencia

── Vamos ── propone él ── Dile la verdad a ver si te trata como lo esta haciendo en este momento ── finaliza, Draco observa intentado armar un rompecabezas.

── No sé de que hablas, Harry ── contesta ella nerviosamente

── Mejor vete con tu novia, Potter ── propone el rubio, él lo ve con odio

── ¡No puedo malditasea, no puedo estar con Hermione, por tu culpa miserable! ── estalla él

── ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Granger? ── pregunta harto de tantos rodeos

── No, se lo..digas..Harry, por favor ── ruega Ginny

── ¡Habla de una maldita ves carajo! ──

── Te casaste con Hermione, te casaste con ella porque nos descubrieron a Ginny y a mí en el baño de prefectos teniendo sexo ── La realidad golpea su rostro como una vil cacheta y el dolor agudo comienza en la parte baja de su cerebro los recuerdos son como flash, relámpagos o destellos rápidos uno tras otro

── ¡ES MENTIRA! ── grita Ginny, en medio de su desesperación

── ¡Calla! ── pide Draco, en tono sereno y pasivo

── No mi amor es mentira ── continua ella al borde del llanto

── ¡CALLATE ZORRA! ── Grita y ella rompe en llanto, él sostienes su cabeza entre las manos el dolor es profundo y agonizante, tiene ganas de gritar pero sella sus labios con recelo y profundidad, las imágenes de su boda golpean su rostro, sus recuerdos

── ¿Hermione donde esta ella? ── pregunta desesperado

── Draco ── habla el profesor Spane, entrado a la habitación y aunque su rostro no refleje nada sus ojos los delatan

── ¿Dónde esta ella? ──

── Se ha ido con Lucius-dice él, Draco parece no reaccionar

── ¿A dónde? ── pregunta Harry Potter, interviniendo.

── He de imaginarme que por su nerviosismo al bosque prohibido ── responde este, no se esperan más palabras solo un rápido y ágil movimiento, para estar vestido y correr como si la vida dependiera de ello y es exactamente lo que pasa.

¡Corre, Corre rápido y veloz!

¡Corre, Corre con energía y fervor!

¡Pasión y amor!

¡Corre!, así de rápido como si hulleras de un asesino pero esa es la parte que quizás a muchos les hará gracia, no corre huyendo de un asesino, corre hacia un asesino. No corre para salvar su vida, corres para salvar su amor.

Siente pasos vertiginosos no muy cerca de él, y no son dos, cuatros, son miles, no se da vuelta, solo corre y los ves allí rindiéndose ante su padre sosteniendo la varita de este al nivel de su corazón

── ¡!HERMIONEEEE! ── Grita y encuentra la atención de ella y de su padre, puestos en él escucha a los mismos pasos detenerse y es cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de la mayor parte del alumnado, solo serán espectadores de lo que se ha vecina.

Camina inseguro de sus pasos con el mundo revuelto hasta alcanzar su posición lo detalla, solo que para el momento ella ya esta sujeta por él.

── Déjala en libertad, me quieres a mi y aquí estoy ── es lo único que escapa de sus labios

── Siempre la preferiste a ella ── le dice mientras señala con su dedo un lugar en la multitud donde esta esa mujer, Ginny Weasley, esa niña jugando a ser mujer.

── Yo por ella ── continua hablando sin hacerle caso a sus palabras

── Es muy tarde ya ── le dice ── Ella ya cambio su vida por la tuya ──

── ¿Qué quieres? ── le pregunta él niega ── Ya me has hecho suficiente daño mataste a mi madre ── dice mientras se señala

── ¡TÚ MATASTE A MI LORD! ── Es un grito que descompone el silencio pulcro del momento

── Era tú esposa ¿Y quien era tu lord? ── le cuestiona ── Un miserable mestizo ── se respondes a si mismo recibiendo un hechizo de parte de padre

Un hechizo tras otro, un campo de batalla donde se pone en juego un amor verdadero que surgió de la inocencia de unos besos y la pureza del odio de una venganza **sin saber, ****que**ese seria el amor más puro y deleite.

── Te amo ── Desafío el momento y la miro a los ojos ── Te amo ── repitió antes de atacar

── Avada Kadavra ──

── Avada Kadavra ──

── ¡Dracoooo! ──

Un grito descomunal, un te amo profundo y sincero dos luz verdes saliendo en direcciones contrarias acabado con la dinastía y la descendencia del apellido Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy ha muerto al igual que su hijo, Draco Malfoy, cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que el rayo lo impacto, se fue abandonado la vida de mano de la muerte hacia el hades.

_Meses Después: _

El día es negro, muchos ojos mantienen tristezas en su mirada pocos Slytherin lamentan la muerte de Draco Malfoy, más sin embargo días antes una noticia desgarro el corazón de los Gryffindor.

── Un día se vistieron de negro nuestros terrenos, es para muchos ovbio el hecho de que yo hacia **Draco Malfoy, no sentía más que un profundo odio, quizás mis sentimientos cambiaron solo un poco, lo que siento hacia él en este momento es respeto y admiración, ** murió para salvar a su esposa quizás no se atrevió a pensar al momento que **Hermione Granger, ** no soportaría el hecho de su muerte, arrastrándose al mismo acto , **sin saber**, que el día que ellos prometieron amarse toda la vida y después de la muerte su corazón ya estaba unidos y no se permitió vivir **el uno sin el otro, **el silencio pulcro de una persona solo se logra con la muerte y el amor más sincero se logra con la vida y el sacrificio de amor ── calla por un momento y observa al alumnado ── Con la muerte ── son las palabras dichas por Ronald Weasley, que recuerda con nostalgia el día que su amiga uso su varita consigo misma para susurrar un Avada Kadavra que acabaria con su vida y el sufrimiento de enterrar a Draco Malfoy, su amor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Quisiera que leyeran "Un tren", es un pequeño homenaje a los primos de un amigo que murieron en los atentados del 11 del 2004. **

**Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. **


End file.
